


brighter than the sun

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie wakes up with a mariachi band marching through her head.





	brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : 3 things  
> Prompt: Any, any, house, coffee, smile  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/901606.html?thread=107146726#t107146726

The steady beeping of her house alarm breaks through Ellie’s slumber but she doesn’t lift her head from the pillow even though she probably should and usually would. After all, she lives alone and it could be anybody breaking in but an unholy combination of too much alcohol and too little sleep means her head feels way too heavy to lift, probably courtesy of the mariachi band that’s taken up residence there. 

Thinking that she should at least try to defend her property she opens her eyes. Or at least makes a valiant attempt at it. Except the brightness of the room kicks the mariachi band up a notch and she screws her eyes shut again, hears her own moan echoing in her ears. 

That’s when she hears the alarm panel in her room emitting a different sound as whoever’s in the hall inputs the code and then there is blissful silence. 

Which at least tells her who’s downstairs. 

The next thing she hears are footsteps coming up the stairs and then her bedroom door opens. There’s a hastily stifled exclamation followed immediately by a chuckle and then more footsteps. A cool draught of air washes over her skin and then the bed dips as Nick sits down and brushes her hair back from her cheek. 

“Good night?” he asks and she tries to answer him, she does, but it comes out as an incoherent grunt. This is why she so rarely goes out drinking and dancing - lack of practice means the aftermath just isn’t worth it. He chuckles again, his fingers moving through her hair. “You don’t have to answer, baby... I think I’m over the limit from just breathing the air in here.” 

He sounds highly amused and she chances opening her eyes again, just so she can glare at him. Which doesn’t go according to plan first because it always amuses Nick when she glares at him, secondly because the only thing brighter than the sun streaming in the window is the damn smile on his face. 

He chuckles again. “But I did not come here just to mock the afflicted, or interrogate you about your girls' night out... Oh no, like a good boyfriend, I come bearing gifts.” The bed shifts again and the aroma of fresh coffee hits her. 

It’s enough to have her opening her eyes, rolling onto her back and looking up at him. The room spins, but only for a second and then he’s moving too, spinning around so that his back is to the headboard, throwing his legs up on the bed and pulling her against him. He manages all that without spilling a drop of coffee and only when he hands it to her, only when she has a couple of sips, does she speak. 

“I think I love you,” she manages and she feels rather than hears him laugh, his chest vibrating against her cheek. 

“Drink up,” he tells her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I also brought bacon and eggs when you’re ready for food.” 

She would tell him that she’s ready to upgrade “think” to “definitely” but from the smile on his face, he already knows.


End file.
